


The Perfect Family

by Dramaticdragon



Category: OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes
Genre: Family Relationships - Freeform, M/M, SIBLINGS ARE THE BEST FRIENDS, and sometimes worst enemies, but usually best friends, dysfunctional but very loving robot family, raymond is a pouty child, sibling relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-15
Updated: 2017-09-15
Packaged: 2018-12-29 23:35:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12095895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dramaticdragon/pseuds/Dramaticdragon
Summary: Even though Shannon and Darrell were more than enthusiastic to help Lord Boxman get together with Professor Venomous, Raymond isn't quite so ready. He's fine where his family is and doesn't want any changes.





	1. We're Captured

**Author's Note:**

> Chapter one takes place during the episode "We're Captured"

 

            No family is perfect. Even families of beloved heroes, that seemed perfect to others, had their flaws. So it was to be expected that a family of _villains_ was far from perfect. But still, they got by.

            Of course, sometimes things got a little more chaotic at home.

            “I _refuse_ to help this stupid plan!” Raymond whined loudly, crossing his arms.

            “Come on, don’t you want dad to be happy?!” Shannon yelled, trying to pry open Raymond’s arms.

            “Of course I want Coach to be happy, but not with _him!_ ” Raymond replied, only tightening his arms.

            Shannon growled, but gave up trying to pry open Raymond’s clamped arms, and turned to Darrell who was staring out their kid-room window.

            “What’re they doing?!” She asked, rushing over to peek out the window before Darrell could even answer.

            “Dad keeps running back and forth, it’s driving me nuts!” Darrell sighed, pointing at Lord Boxman through the window.

            “Come on, Darrell, let’s go join dinner too!” Shannon decided, grabbing Darrell’s arm and running out to the hall to ask their dad to join.

            Raymond rolled his eyes aggressively as he watched them rush out, making plans to participate in this stupid dinner party.

            “Whatever,” He huffed to himself, arms still crossed and slouching further in his sofa chair, “Those idiots will just mess up the dinner, and then he’ll never want to come back.”

            Raymond sighed, trying to ease his stiff shoulders before his gears popped out. He just couldn’t _stand_ that fancy-schmancy professor venomous! All he would do is hurt his dad’s heart and leave him to dry! Proof? Well… Raymond’s gut, mor than anything, but he trusted his robotic gut way more than his dumb older siblings!

            “I am Jethro,” Jethro said, waking up from his charging bank.

            “Good morning, Jethro,” Raymond said quietly, finally un-crossing his arms and sitting up.

            “I am Jethro.”

            “No, I’m fine. It’s just… that professor Venomous! He and dad are having a date and then Shannon and Darrel just _haaaave_ to go help, and-”

            “I am Jethro.”

            “I _know_ , but-”

            “I am Jethro.”

            Raymond was quiet for a moment, then sighed in defeat.

            “Fine, whatever. I’ll just… go play some basketball. Alone.” Raymond groaned, standing up and heading down the hall towards the makeshift ‘gym’ that Lord Boxman had built for his kids. It had a half-court, which was more than enough since none of the other robots faced enough of a challenge for them to actually get down a real court.

            But as he walked down the hall, he heard some weird humming. It was that song Shannon loves (who likes songs about _diaharea?!)_ , but it definitely wasn’t Shannon’s voice.

            He reached a corner, and nearly kicked the source of the music.

            “Argh- Hey, watch it!” A tiny green _rat_ shouted, holding a large coat defensively against her chest.

            “What on earth _are_ you?!” Raymond asked, before he could consider that might have been a touch insensitive, considering this was most likely Lord Boxman’s guest.

            “ _I_ am Fink, the professor’s assistant!” She retorted quickly, “And just what are _you_?”

            “I’m Raymond, Coach Boxdad’s most talented son.” Raymond said, replying with his often rehearsed self-acclaimed title.

            “Oh, right. You’re the youngest.” She said blandly, suddenly less defensive and more tired than before.

            “You know me?” He asked, somewhat surprised. As talented as he was, he wasn’t exactly an international sports star.

            “Ugh!” Fink rolled her eyes, “I’ve heard enough about _all_ of you. I’m tired of you weird robot people getting in the way of the professor!”

            “Trust me-” Raymond growled, “If I had a choice, I’d never see you or that professor _again_.”

            Fink glared back up at him, but actually nodded after a moment.

            “Agreed.” She simply said, then walked off again, and went back to humming like she and Raymond never even interacted.

            Raymond watched her for a moment, then rolled his eyes as well and continued on his own way.

            Well, if nothing else, at least he had _someone_ on his side.


	2. Brotherly Advice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Raymond debates his feelings on Venomous for a moment, and gets some advice from his big brother.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just wrote a dialogue with JETHRO. bear with me yall.

 

            “Did you see how happy dad looked?!” Shannon squealed, jumping up and down and holding Darrell’s hands.

            “Uh-huh!” He answered quickly, “And did you see Professor Venomous’ smile?! He said he’d order a thousand of us!”

            “Well, not _us-_ us, but yeah!” Shannon giggled, nodding.

            “When do you think he’ll come back?” Darrell asked, finally stopping the jumping party.

            “Hopefully never,” Raymond mumbled, laying down on the couch and facing the wall.

            “Oh, you’re just upset that dad didn’t use _you_ as a pie-blaster.” Shannon huffed, pointing her finger accusingly at Raymond.

            While that was technically true, Raymond hated being left out when they all formed cool blasters, that wasn’t the _only_ reason. His hopes had entirely backfired- since when do Shannon and Darrell _help_ in a situation?! They ruin virtually everything!

            “Come on, Raymond,” Darrell begged, “Why aren’t you happy about this? Dad really likes Professor Venomous!”

            “Yeah, I _know_.” Raymond growled, pushing himself further into the couch.

            “Whatever, just ignore him, Darrell,” Shannon ordered, and walked over to pick up Jethro, “The three of us _supportive children_ are going to go ask daddy for the details on his date.”

            “I am Jethro.”

            Raymond didn’t move, but stayed staring angrily at the old couch fabric.

            Once the trio finally left and their voices were gone from the halls, Raymond rolled off the couch.

            “This is stupid.” He whined, then went to see if he could shoot himself at the Plaza to attack them and get his mind off things. Unfortunately, he didn’t have a way to send himself without Boxman’s approval, and Boxman was about to preoccupied with stupid date questions.

            He could always just cross the street at the crosswalk, but what kind of dramatic entrance was that?!

            Raymond found himself pacing back and forth in the kid’s room, and eventually decided kicking one of their old puzzles was the proper solution to his anger.

            “I am Jethro.”

            Raymond jumped, turning to see Jethro pushing himself through the slightly open door.

            “Jethro, aren’t you supposed to be with Shannon and Darrell?” Raymond asked, confused.

            “I am Jethro.”

            “Oh.” Raymond nodded. Jethro wasn’t interested in date talk, after all.

            “Jethro, may I speak with you about something important?” Raymond asked, kneeling down to be closer to eye level with Jethro.

            “I am Jethro.”

            “It’s just… How can the three of you even _stand_ that professor?!” Raymond asked, waving his hands wildly, “He’s just so… so… Ugh!”

            “I am Jethro.”

            “But we don’t _need_ someone else to make dad happy!” Raymond argued, “ _We_ make him happy! Why should he need someone else, besides us?!”

            “I am Jethro.”

            “I know, but… What if we aren’t enough for him?” Raymond asked, his voice quieting, “Aren’t we enough for Coach dad?”

            “I am Jethro.”

            Raymond was quiet, taking a moment to think over Jethro’s insightful words. Raymond often went to Jethro for big-brother advice, for a reason.

            “I… I guess if he comes over again, I’ll… I’ll _talk_ to him. But if he’s anything like I think he is, I’m not going easy on him!”

            “I am Jethro.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am Jethro


	3. Sibling Bonding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Raymond and Fink form a plan, then Shannon and Darrell have a talk with Raymond.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> long final chap! Thanks for all the nice comments! Keep in mind this fic goes with the idea that Raymond is the youngest sibling and thus acts like the youngest sibling would.

 

            Raymond angrily threw another dodgeball at the gym wall, trying to get his anger out through the wall. The loud ‘BWAHK’ of dodgeballs were constantly echoing through the otherwise empty gym.

            Could you blame him for being angry? Professor Venomous was visiting again, and Raymond had seen more than enough of that guy than necessary!

            After a few more minutes of dodgeball rage, he noticed the door creaking open and a confused Fink poking her head in.

            Raymond glared as she walked in, and stood by the door.

            “What are you even doing?” She asked, arrogantly.

            He glanced at the dodgeball in his hand.

            “Well?” She continued.

            He looked back up.

            Then back down at the dodgeball.

            Then looked up again.

            Then he made his decision, and reeled back, then chucked the ball directly at Fink’s face before she even had time to blink.

            “OW!!” She yelled, holding her face and the ball rolled away quietly, “What the _heck_?!”

            Raymond smirked and laughed shortly, then shrugged with his oh-so-typical arrogance and showiness.

            “Just playing ball, but I suppose you aren’t up to my level.” He taunted.

            Fink shook in anger, then pointed at Raymond with one hand; the other covering her nose.        

            “I’m telling on you!!!” She screamed.

            Raymond’s moment of show was over, and he ran over and grabbed Fink’s pointed hand and held her up by her wrist.

            “No way you’re not!” He shouted back, “If Coach Boxdad finds out that I-”

            Raymond paused in the middle of the sentence, suddenly looking off as he thought deeply.

            “He’ll _what_?!” Fink growled, trying to squirm her way out, “Kick you out? Good!”

            “Fink!” Raymond said suddenly, holding her up higher and looking her in the eyes, “I hate you!”

            “Yeah, same, stupid!” She retorted with an eye roll.

            “And you hate my amazing father, too, right?” Raymond asked, his genius mastermind plan forming.

            “Obviously!” She said, trying to bite herself free, “Now let me go!”

            “No, don’t you get it!” Raymond said, waving his free hand, “If dad and your professor see us fighting like this, he’ll totally stop coming over!”

            Fink stopped biting for a moment, then glared up at Raymond.

            “Explain…” She mumbled.

            “If they see us fighting, they’ll have to settle it, then they’ll feel super awkward and never date again!”

            It might be a bit of a reach, but Raymond was ready to risk it.

            “Oh!” Fink gasped, suddenly understanding, “And they’d totally pick sides! Professor Venomous would _never_ let someone like you bully me, and I betcha he’d argue with your dad about it, too!”

            “Exactly!” Raymond grinned, his eyes sparkling.

            “C’mon, let’s do it!!!” Fink said, bouncing to set herself free of Raymond’s grip.

            Finally, Raymond let go of her, although not with much care, seeing as how she dropped to the floor with an ungraceful “oof!”.

            They ran over to the dinner hall, after making a quick plan, where Boxman and Venomous were sharing some food. On the other side of the hall, Raymond could see the tips of Shannon and Darrel’s heads as they watched as well.

            “You ready?” Fink whispered, snapping him back to focus.

            He nodded.

            “Now, go run like the rat you are.” He taunted quietly. Just because they were working together, it didn’t mean he’d like her.

            She glared at him for a moment, then ran into the hall screaming.

            Raymond followed after a short second, chasing her with one of his dodgeballs. He threw- with careful aim not to hit her head, since he needed that stupid child to have full brainpower for this.

            “Ow!” She shouted (very genuinely) as she tripped and fell to the floor.

            “Fink!” Venomous gasped, jumping in his seat.

            “R-Raymond?!” Boxman shouted nervously, glancing quickly at Venomous, “What is the meaning of this?!”

            “She-” Raymond started, pointing directly at Fink, “Was trying to bite my wires!”

            “And he tried to hit me with that ball!” Fink added, staring up at Venomous.

            “ _Tried_?” Raymond chuckled, “I’m pretty sure I hit my target.”

            “W-Well,” She growled, looking back at him, “I should have chewed all the way through!”

            Raymond knew she never actually chewed his wires, but he had a sudden feeling that if she _did_ try it, she would happily chew all the way through.

            “ _Fink_!” Venomous said, quickly getting up and picking her up.

            “He was so mean!” Fink said, going into phase 2: Make Them Pity You So They Fight, Too.

            “Did you chew his _wires_?!” Venomous asked angrily.

            Fink blinked, surprised at a very differently than planned reaction.

            “B-Because he’s mean to me! This family stinks!”

            “Raymond!” Boxman scolded, joining the conversation as well, “You would be rude to our guests?!”

            “Dad!” Raymond gasped. He was supposed to be on _Raymond_ ’s side!

            “Don’t you act innocent!” Boxman scolded, and suddenly Raymond saw it in Boxman’s eyes:

            Disappointment.

            “B-But… Dad…” Raymond stumbled, his scripted words suddenly failing him.

            “You go to your room, this instant! Before I decide to send you to the fire, instead!”

            Raymond gulped, then glanced at Fink. She looked back, with equal looks of confusion and panic.

            “Now!” Boxman shouted, causing Raymond to quickly rush off to his room.

            “P-Professor Venomous, I am _so so so_ sorry about this! He never acted like this before,” Raymond heard Boxman say as he ran back to his room, oily tears falling out his eyes.

            Raymond slammed the door to his room, and threw himself on the floor.

            What went wrong?! They were villains, bad guys! Weren’t bad guys encouraged to fight? Shouldn’t Boxman side with his kid and fight with him? Weren’t they a team?!

            Hardly five minutes of questions passed, when Raymond heard a knock at his door.

            “Raymond, dude!” Darrell’s muffled voice spoke up, “Let us in!”

            Raymond huffed quietly, but decided he’d deal with them for now, since maybe his siblings might be on his side, at least.

            He opened the door and let them in, quickly closing the door again.

            “So, care to explain _that_ scene?” Shannon asked, crossing her arms.

            “What even was that?” Darrell asked.

            Raymond sat on the floor, pouting, before finally speaking up.

            “Dad was supposed to be on _my_ side, not his!” Raymond huffed, pulling his knees up to his chest and looking down.

            “But Venomous and Fink were our guests, what did you expect?” Darrell asked, sitting next to Raymond.

            “Yeah, that was a horrible plan, even for you.” Shannon said, even though that last part was unnecessary.

            “Well… It was supposed to go my way.” Raymond answered.

            “Why do you even hate Venomous so much?” Shannon asked, sitting on the other side of Raymond.

            “He’s super cool!” Darrell added, “He likes lasers and stuff, too.”

            “I don’t think he’s cool.” Raymond said.

            “But _why_ not?” Shannon asked, looking at Raymond expectantly.

            Raymond was quiet for a moment, thinking about exactly _why_ he was so hateful towards Professor Venomous. He didn’t like him from the start, but it just grew when he heard about how much Boxdad liked him.

            “I… He’s just awful!”

            “But so are we.” Darrell deadpanned, “We’re bad guys.”

            “Not like _that_ ,” Raymond sighed, “Awful like, uh, like someone who could mess with dad!”

            “But he likes dad, haven’t you been paying attention?” Shannon asked.

            “But that’s part of the problem!” Raymond huffed.

            “It’s a problem that someone likes dad?” Darrell asked, confused.

            “No, dad’s great. It’s a problem because he… he…” Raymond trailed off.

            “See, you can’t even think of why you don’t like him!” Shannon scolded, rolling her eyes, “Just grow up!”

            “I have a reason, okay?!” Raymond said, pushing her away from him.

            “Then _tell us_ , genius!” Shannon said, arms wide in defensiveness.

            “You’ll think it’s stupid!” Raymond shouted back.

            “I think it’s stupid that you won’t tell us!” She pushed him back, accidentally pushing him directly into Darrell.

            “Owwie!” Darrell gasped, trying not to lay down completely on the floor.

            Raymond paused for a moment, debating whether or not to just blast Shannon with a laser beam, but decided against it.

            “Raymond,” Darrell started, sitting back up next to him, “Why won’t you tell us? We’re your siblings, man.”

            “I know…” Raymond sighed, pulling back his knees to his chest again, defeated. Even Shannon seemed suddenly tired as well.

            The two of them watched Raymond for a moment, and then Shannon sat herself next to Raymond again.

            “I just… I don’t want him to replace us.” Raymond finally admitted.

            “Replace us?” Shannon echoed.

            “You think Venomous will replace us?” Darrel asked at the same time.

            “Told you it’s stupid…” Raymond grumbled, shoving his face into his knee-chest crevice.

            The other two were quiet for a moment, looking at each other from over Raymond’s bent head.

            “It’s not stupid, Raymond,” Shannon finally spoke up, leaning with her shoulder against Raymond.

            “But Venomous isn’t gonna replace us, Dad loves us!” Darrell said, patting Raymond’s back.

            “You don’t think he’ll ignore us to spend more time with that professor, though?” Raymond asked shyly.

            “Pssh, pick that nerd professor over _us_?” Shannon asked, brushing her rounded head, “You couldn’t find anyone in the world better than us.”

            “And dad made us by hand!” Darrell added, “There’s no way he’d just leave us for someone else!”

            Raymond finally looked up from his crouch to his two siblings at his sides.

            “Even though he’d _definitely_ wouldn’t leave _me_ ,” Shannon gloated, “I’m his _faaaavorite_.”

            “No way, I am!” Darrell said, pointing to himself.

            “You’re both wrong,” Raymond announced, pushing them both lightly, and finally smiling again, “ _I’m_ the all-star.”

            The three of them laughed together, then wrestled a little over who was the best of the three of them.

            Raymond couldn’t help but agree with them: no one would pick someone over them, they were the best. And he’d never say it out loud (and they wouldn’t either), but he really did have the best sibling team in the world.

**Author's Note:**

> can you believe shannon canonically sang the diarhea song???? lmao she's wild.


End file.
